When A Kid Falls From The Sky
by sarafu-chan
Summary: When a kid falls from the sky, strange things are bound to happen. And one of them is the kid claiming that he's Neji and Sakura's son. Waitwhaaaaat? SasuSaku, NejiTen


**When A Kid Falls From The Sky**

_When a kid falls from the sky, strange things are bound to happen. And one of them is the kid claming that he's Neji and Sakura's son. Wait-whaaaaat? SasuSaku, NejiTen_

**DISCLAIMER: **Do you guys really have to burst my bubble? Okay, fine. I don't own Naruto. Happy? Grr…

* * *

"So you just found this kid lying on your doorstep?" 

"Yup."

"And… He's all bloodied and bruised?"

"That's right."

"So you took him here in the hospital?"

"Obviously."

Uchiha Sasuke eyed the pink-haired girl in disbelief. "Sakura, you were the smartest girl back in the academy. You should know better than to just help out a stranger. What if it's an enemy ninja using a henge? Then what? You're just too nice for your own good…" _Well, anyway, that's what I like about you…_

"Oh relax, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled prettily, placing hand over the injured boy's forehead. "You said it yourself. I'm smart. I will know a henge when I see one. Besides, are you forgetting that I'm the Godaime's apprentice?" She raised a fist for emphasis.

Sasuke groaned. He really should accept that 17-year old Sakura is not the useless crybaby his 12-year old self had known.

"And I'm a medic. Healing injured people is natural to me." Sakura continued. "But this boy… What could've happened to him? It's like he had been in a vicious war or something…"

Sasuke's eyes softened. He could still remember the awful day when his brother, no, that **_monster_**, decided to wipe out his entire clan. It filled his heart with so much hatred and so much anger. Even in his sleep, he could still see blood-soaked red and white fans. Corpses of his dead relatives asking for his help haunted him. Those nightmares plagued him until now.

_What's your story anyway?_ He looked at the little boy. _It can't be as bad as mine right?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Seeing a spaced-out Sasuke was rare, even for a teammate of his.

"Where's the dobe?" Sasuke suddenly said, purposely changing the topic. "I've been sparring with the bastard and my patience is already wearing thin with his sick jokes."

Sakura stared at the ceiling, looking thoughtful. "Naruto? Hmm… I think he's out on a mission in the Hidden Mist Village with Neji and Lee. He might be back soon though."

Shuffling his feet towards the hospital door, Sasuke could only sigh. "Then that means I'll have to make do with Sai."

"Sasuke-kun, don't try to kill him!" Sakura called out, giggling.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was mad. Fuming mad. 

"That was an A-class mission? It was a piece of chicken! I could beat those guys even with blindfolds!" Naruto childishly crossed his arms. "When I become Hokage, I'll give myself S-class missions all the time!"

"But Naruto, when you become Hokage, wouldn't you have to do paperworks instead?" Lee cut in.

"Man, thick-brows! Don't rain on my parade!" Naruto shouted out, fuming. "Besides, I was getting ready for my date with Hinata-chan when Tsunade-obaachan gave me this supposedly dangerous and exciting mission. Dangerous and exciting my face!"

Meanwhile, at the mention of the word "date," Rock Lee began to dance by himself. It seems as if he doesn't care whether he looks like a fool or not. "AH! Love! Yes, Naruto-kun! Let Hinata-chan open up your heart and together, you two will make your beautiful relationship bloom like a flower of springtime! Let the sparks fly! Help it to become fireworks!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh, love! So beautiful and tragic at the same time!" The green-clad boy then began to cry on his sleeves. "If only the dazzling cherryblossom princess Sakura-san would give me a chance to show my undying love, oh, then how joyous this youthful world will be! Such pity that my dearest Sakura chose Uchiha Sasuke instead of me! How my heart breaks at-"

"Hey, where's Neji anyway?" asked Naruto, looking around.

"Huh?" Thankfully, Lee stopped rambling about his failure of a lovelife. Like Naruto, he started to scan his surroundings for any sign of the white-eyed Jounin. "That's strange. He was here a minute ago."

"Maybe he ran away when he heard your speech." Naruto commented not-so-quietly, making Lee's ears perk up.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee looked stunned. Speechless, even. "Y-You… You… You…"

Again, Naruto sweatdropped. He didn't hurt the boy's feelings, did he?"

"You are absolutely right!" Lee hugged Naruto, nearly cutting off the blonde's circulation. "He ran away to Konoha! He was inspired by my speech, Naruto! He ran back to the arms of his beloved to experience the life-changing effects of youthful and romantic love!"

"Or maybe he just went to a store and bought something."

"AAAGH!" Naruto and Lee screamed in surprise. The two turned around and sure enough, a frowning Hyuuga Neji greeted their eyes. He was carrying a small parcel, oddly enough.

"N-Neji! You almost gave Lee a heart attack!" Naruto reproached while clutching his chest.

"Right." Neji still looked impassive.

"Er, so…" The blonde loudmouth scratched his cheeks. "I'm just curious. What's inside that?" He pointed to the parcel.

"This?" Neji held up the parcel.

"Yes." Chorused Lee and Naruto.

"Nothing."

"It can't be nothing!" Naruto retorted firmly. You bought that, so it must be something really important or expensive!"

Lee nodded, totally agreeing with Naruto's logic. "That's right! That's right!"

"It's none of your business," The Hyuuga exhaled sharply. "We're going back to Konoha right now so I advise you to stop nosing around other people's business and instead focus your energy on getting back to Konoha."

Naruto and Lee groaned.

* * *

Hopping from tree to tree ninja-style, with Hyuuga Neji in front of them, Naruto and Lee can only ponder about the mysterious contents of the package Neji has with him. 

_Maybe it's ramen… _thought Naruto, trying to put his brains to use. _Nothing can be more important than ramen. No one can live without ramen! I guess it might be instant ramen from the Hidden Mist. And look at the way he's clutching the parcel. Yup, definitely ramen._

Meanwhile, Lee had another… er, opinion. _My teammate of mine took the time to buy what's inside that parcel! It must be something precious… Like weights! Or a conditioner for shiny hair just like Gai-sensei and mine! Yes! Neji's insecure of the youthful glow of our hair!_

The two were oblivious that Neji, with his back turned to them, was smiling slightly.

_He should've just gotten some ramen from Ichiraku…_

_He should've just asked Gai-sensei for some shampoo… _

_

* * *

_

"What a poor kid."

Sakura nodded. "I found him on my doorstep last night. He looks like a 2-year old child. I could say that he's been through a lot though. I really don't know how a kid like him could get a lot of injuries."

"Did you call the Academy?" Tenten asked. "I heard that there was an Academy field trip last week. Maybe this kid got lost or something."

"Iie. But good idea, Tenten. I'll call the Academy later." She smiled at the renowned Weapon Mistress of Konoha. "Thanks Tenten. I'm sorry if I called you to ask you of such an unreasonable favor of taking care of this boy because I still have medic duties. You see, Ino was not home when I called her house and Hinata was-"

"It's okay!" Tenten laughed, patting Sakura on the shoulder. "You really shouldn't worry Sakura! I'll take care of this child until you get back! Besides, I've got nothing to do today. Neji's on a mission with Lee and Naruto so I can't practice anyway."

"You can't practice your weapon expertise without Neji?" slyly said Sakura, misunderstanding what Tenten really meant.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!" Tenten waved her hands in front of her, blushing to the roots of her brown hair. "I… It's just that when I spar with him, I always feel that I'm pushed to my limits. When I practice by myself though, I don't know if I'm at my best so…"

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say." Sakura stated, now aware how awkward their topic was for Tenten.

"Oh, I forgot," Tenten pulled out a magazine from her bag. "I didn't read my horoscope for this day."

"Don't tell me you actually read that?" Sakura asked jokily as she watched Tenten flip the pages open of the Horoscope Magazine.

"Hmm, it says here," Tenten hunched over and squinted her eyes. "that a Pisces born on the 9th of March will receive something special but at the end of the day, will have a misunderstanding with someone important."

"Hmm…" The medic glanced at the magazine. "Ne, Tenten what about mine?"

Tenten turned another page. "What's your birthday again, Sakura? March…"

"28" provided Sakura.

"An Aries then?" Tenten turned to look at a nodding Sakura. "Hmm… Wait, Sakura. It says here that luck is not with you. An unexpected surprise will pose a lot of problems for you in the future."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of crying.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know that this chappie looks so serious BUT in the next ones, things will get… strangely random. Mwahahaha… Fear the random!

The plot used in this story is a not-so-original one. I've just given it a twist. I think that the original idea behind these kinds of fics was from Daa! Daa! Daa! (-or UFO Baby here in the Philippines) where a girl and a boy (-who are cousins!) find a strange baby with a robotic cat for company. To their surprise, the little baby suddenly calls them "Mama" and "Papa!"

Here in the Naruto fandom, there were some fandoms whose plot is styled exactly like that. Actually, one of my favorites is the story "Oh Mama! Oh Papa!" by another Pinoy author, Princess Sakura Haruno. To my dismay, however, there were no NejiTen fics like this so I created mine. Ta-DAA! But SasuSaku fans need not worry, the two will get their share of the spotlight too. The same goes for NaruHina and ShikaIno, my favorite secondary pairings.

Well? What do you think?

Please review you guys! It'll help me improve and I'll know what your suggestions/comments are. If you find my fic bad, then please feel free to give a nice constructive criticism (just don't flame me!). Any one who reviews will get a free ice cream… their choice of flavor! XD

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK:**

_"What do you mean by you don't know?" Sasuke asked, teeth gritting. "This kid calls you Mama, Sakura. What other explanation can you give me?"_

_"M-Maybe I look like his mother or something…" replied Sakura timidly, not understanding what is going on herself._

_Tenten nodded, defending her friend. "That's right. Listen to her, Sasuke! No use letting your anger get the better of you!"_

_"What's going on?"_

_Hyuuga Neji arrived on the scene, along with Naruto and Lee (-who are still wondering what the package was). He arched an eyebrow when he saw Uchiha Sasuke with a child crying hysterically on his shoulder._

_"Neji, you see…" Tenten started but was interrupted when the crying stopped, immediately replaced by giggles and laughter._

_"Papa!" The kid exclaimed, pointing to Neji._

_Everyone froze._

**Next Chapter: Instant Mama and Papa!**


End file.
